ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Guittor
Guittor (ギトー Gito), also known as the Draco Namek (ドラコ ナメック Dorako Namekku), is a member of the Namekian species, and one of the few not to make a true home on any planet. A technical member of the Dragon Clan, Guittor employs both the skills of a Warrior-type Namekian and mystical abilities typically associated with the Dragon Clan, and as such is proficient in combat. Due to this, his technical classification among his race is "Poko Priest", and true to this, he wields a similar staff. Guittor is the creator of the Blood Dragon Balls. Appearance Guittor bears the physical appearance that is more or less shared by all Namekians; a muscular build, similar to human males and commonly seen in Warrior-class Namekians, with green skin, pale patches appearing throughout his body, showing his advanced age, as well as antennae that are notably drawn back over his head, and pointed ears. He also has three red conjoined rings on his ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Like many Namekians, Guittor is roughly the size of an average adult human. Guittor's attire is also standard Namekian fare; he wears white, sleeveless gi, tied together by a sash, and worn over orange pants, as well as what appear to be large, purple leg warmers, in addition to the standard Namekian shoes. He also wears a long, purple cape with a thick neck collar. His accessories include a staff, typical of a Poko Priest, and the Four-Star Blood Dragon Ball, worn at his waist. Personality Contrary to the rather serious demeanor his face puts on, Guittor can be described in a few short words: terrible person. While he could be seen as senile, due to the fact that he is getting on in years, the better word for Guittor would be "eccentric". While none of this is inaccurate, the truth is that Guittor is simply detatched and cruel, a Super Namek who has gone awry with his own power; corrupted, he tends to view all those as beneath him, and existing only for his entertainment. It is to this end, in fact, that Guittor created the Blood Dragon Balls, a prank on a universal scale for naught but his own amusement. It has been hinted, though never confirmed, that Guittor is actually responsible for several atrocities throughout the cosmos; most notably being the climate shift on his own home planet, Namek. This, however, has never been proven, and Guittor himself admits to having a preference to "guiding" events along rather than outright influencing them. As such, he considers himself a neutral observer. Guittor also very much enjoys utterly messing with people he encounters, just for the fun of it, and due to this, can mask cruelty behind kindness, even instilling a false sense of hope into people where truly there is none, only to watch them go off and die because of his own encouragement. Notably, he outright admits to having an equal dislike of everyone alive, even his own people. Powers & Abilities As a Namekian bearing traits of two castes of his species, Guittor combines their unique aspects into his own abilities, bringing everything to the table when he enters a battle. As a Dragon Clan member, Guittor possesses the mystical abilities associated with the Dragon Clan, however, he was hatched to be a capable fighter, thus possesses the build, ki reserves, and fighting prowress of a warrior. Natural Abilities Sai Sei (再生; Lit. Rebirth, otherwise called 'Regeneration'): The Namekian trait that allows Guittor to replace limbs lost in battle and recover from similar severe damage. With this ability, so long as Guittor's head remains intact he can recover from nearly anything. Even if a limb should be torn off, Guittor activates a process in his body that stimulates enhanced growth of his cells from where the wound begins, regrowing the skeletal structure, nerves, and muscles all within a few seconds. Due to the nature of this technique, the celluar regeneration, it is noted to be very painful to the Namekian in question, causing intense screams of pain as the limb is reformed. Regeneration is noted to be quite an exhausting procedure, every time after it is performed, Guittor is shown breathing extremely heavily from the effort and strain, and requires absolute concentration of mind and body. Regrowing limbs also causes a severe temporary drain on the power level of Guittor. Asexual Reproduction: As a Namekian, Guittor has the ability to spit out eggs that hatch into Namekian children. This form of reproduction itself is similar parthenogenesis. *'Pokopen' (卵を生む): The ability used by Poko Priests to spit out eggs containing evil warriors from their mouths. It is related to Namekian asexual reproduction, and is essentially the same ability at its core. The spawn created from Pokopen are more than likely Namekian, mutated purely for battle. This process, while useful, as Guittor can decide exactly how much power the new incarnation has, as well as their physical appearance, the ability severely ages Guittor, and also uses a large chunk of his energy. Overuse of the Pokopen can cause Guittor to die. Pokopen's greatest advantage, however, is a unique form of Namekian reincarnation, in which Guittor imbues his memories, soul, and special abilities into one final egg before he dies, essentially allowing him to live forever so long as the egg safely hatches. In doing this, he also preserves the Blood Dragon Balls. Ki-related abilities Immense Ki: 'Simply due to experience and the length of time he's been alive, Guittor has amassed a large reserve of ''ki that far outstrips any Warrior-class Namekian on his own home planet. The power Guittor possesses is enough to classify him as a Super Namek, a Namek who has ascended beyond the normal limitations of a Namekian and achieved great powers. *'''Energy Sense: Guittor, like many other beings, has the seemingly psychic ability to tune into energy of any kind, as well as gauge the potential of the target in question. *'Flight:' With proper control over Ki, Guittor is capable of flight. Namekians themselves all learn when they are young. Magical Abilities Telepathy (テレパシー): A psychic ability used by Guittor, it allows him to communicate with others using simply his mind. He is also able to read the minds of the ones he communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Chōnōryoku): Also called Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス Chōnōryoku), Telekinesis is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of Guittor's mind. Through telekinesis, Guittor can manipulate people like puppets, controlling their limbs as if he is a marionette master, of even pin their bodies in a state of complete motionless. However, his telekinesis can go further, much like his telepathy, Guittor can hijack the mind of a target, completely dominating their mental state and crushing their consciousness. From there, so long as he no focuses entirely on his puppetry, Guittor can control the body as if it was his own; he sees through their eyes, moves their limbs, feels what they feel, hears what they here, complete and total possession. He also possess the generic telekinetic ability to move objects. Magic Materialization (物質出現魔術 Butsushitsu Shutsugen Majutsu): Exactly as the name implies, magic materialization is the ability to create physical matter out of thin air. Namekians themselves are believed to use this to create everything from clothes, houses, even furniture and the like, essentially ensuring they do not use the resources on their own planet for needs such as creating a house. For a member of the Dragon Clan, it is heavily believed that this ability is what allows them to create the Dragon Balls, and thus, Guittor most likely created the Blood Dragon Balls through this method.